Scream - A Total Drama History
by Wizardoctor
Summary: In the peaceful town of Wawanaka, residents become the target of a mysterious serial killer, who stalks its victims with strange phone calls. Bridgette Baker, a college student with a tragic past, and her friends must stop the bloodbath before is too late. Everyone is a possible suspect to be behind the mask in this new version of the horror classic.
1. Phone Call

Chapter 1: Phone Call

May 14, Sunday 9:25 p.m.

It was a nice and bright night, with the beautiful moon shining in the sky, the wind blowing softly and a very quiet environment all across the town Wawanaka, a very quiet town with no tragic histories since the last one, almost 2 years ago. Ever since, all the town hears are the peacefulness and joy of all its residents. Little they know, a phone call would be the beginning of a massacre.

In the other side of the town, a few miles where the highway exit is, is the mansion of one of the most popular and spoiled kid of Morrissey College, Courtney Rios, a 22-year-old Latina teen, who is mostly known for her bossy attitude. She is currently alone in her house talking over the phone to his boyfriend Duncan Nelson, who is going to see movies with her.

 **Courtney:** _Yeah babe I know and don't forget to bring some beers, you know how are my parents with their politics of no alcohol at home blah blah, yeah? Ok, babe, I have to take care of the popcorn, ok. I wait for you, hurry! Bye._

Courtney hangs up the phone and goes to the kitchen to make the popcorn. While she is preparing it, the phone rings, so normally she picks it up.

 **Courtney:** _Hello._

 **Caller:** _Hello. Who is it?_ Answered the raspy voice of a man with a serious tone.

 **Courtney (concerned):** _What do you mean who is this. You are the one calling this number._

 **Caller:** _I'm sorry._

 **Courtney:** _Ok, bye._ She says hanging up the phone and going back to the kitchen when suddenly the phone rings back. Now with a confused look, she answers.

 **Courtney:** _Hello._

 **Caller:** _I'm sorry I guess I called the wrong number._ It was the same voice.

 **Courtney:** _Ok, but why you dial it again._

 **Caller:** _To apologize._

 **Courtney (stressed):** _Well you are forgiven. Bye now._

 **Caller:** _Wait, wait, don't hang up._

 **Courtney (confused):** _What? Why?_

 **Caller:** _I want to talk to you for a second._

 **Courtney:** _Call someone else then, see ya._ She hangs up, thinking it was probably someone from school making a prank.

In the kitchen, she puts the popcorn in a stove, then she goes to every door of her house and starts to make sure they are locked just in case, since she doesn't have any neighbors close. As she starts to text her boyfriend, the phone suddenly rings again.

 **Courtney:** _Hello._

 **Caller:** _Why don't you want to talk to me?_

 **Courtney (serious):** _Who is this?_

 **Caller:** _You tell me your name; I'll tell you mine._

 **Courtney (shaking the popcorn):** _I don't think so._

 **Caller:** _What is that noise?_

Courtney was about to hang up but then she decided to play along while waiting for Duncan.

 **Courtney (smiling):** _Popcorn._

 **Caller:** _I like popcorn, I only eat it at the movies._

 **Courtney:** _I'm going to watch a video._

 **Caller:** _Really? What?_

 **Courtney:** _A scary movie._

 **Caller:** _Do you like scary movies?_

 **Courtney:** _Yeah, some of them._

 **Caller:** _What's your favorite scary movie?_

 **Courtney:** _Umm if I have to choose I say the exorcist, you know the one with the little girl who gets possessed and pukes all over the priest, she even masturbates with a crucifix. I have watched it a hundred times, it's scarier every time._

 **Caller:** _Oh, yeah that's a classic, some people find it disturbing but I find it amusing with all the blood. I like classics._

 **Courtney:** _Haha ok that's bit creepy, and what's yours?_

 **Caller:** _Guess._

 **Courtney:** _Carrie, the one with that girl with mind powers that kills everyone in high school dance because they throw blood all over her._

 **Caller:** _I like that movie. It's scary._

 **Courtney:** _Haha that's disturbing so I guess you liked it._

Suddenly, there were a couple of seconds of silence until the voice responded back.

 **Caller:** _So, you got a boyfriend?_

 **Courtney (sarcastic):** _Why? Do you want to ask me out?_

 **Caller:** _Maybe, so… Do you?_

 **Courtney:** _No._

 **Caller:** _Great. You never told me your name._

 **Courtney:** _Why do you want to know my name._

 **Caller:** _Because I want to know who I'm looking at._

After hearing this Courtney spins around and starts looking very nervously at every window of the house.

 **Courtney (nervous):** _What did you say?_

 **Caller:** _I want to know who I'm talking to._

 **Courtney:** _That's not what you say, look I have to go._

 **Caller:** _I thought we were going to go out._

 **Courtney:** _Yeah not happening, bye._

Courtney hangs up and goes to move the stove. While texting Duncan to hurry up, the phone rings.

 **Courtney (now scared):** _Yes?_

 **Caller:** _I told you not to hang me up._

 **Courtney:** _Dial someone else ok, bye._ She hangs up again but the phone quickly rings.

 **Courtney (angry):** _Listen asshole—_

 **Caller (angry):** _No, you listen little spoiled bitch! You hang up on me again I will gut you like a pig._

 **Courtney (sobbing):** _What? what do you want?_

 **Caller (menacing laugh)** : _Hehe yeah… I want to have some fun with you and get to know you better._

 **Courtney (sobbing but decided):** _Listen my parents are powerful lawyers so you can't touch me and besides I have a boyfriend and he is coming very soon and you don't want to mess with him._

 **Caller:** _I though you say you didn't have a boyfriend._

 **Courtney:** _I was lying ok, I have a boyfriend and he has been in juvie so he going to kick your ass._

 **Caller:** _Oh, his name wouldn't be Duncan, right?_

 **Courtney (shocked):** _What? ...What did you say?... How do you know his name?_

 **Caller:** _Haha I have some fun with him before calling. He did have a lot of piercings, check some pictures._

Immediately her cell phone rings and she sees an unknown number (Blocked) has sent her pictures so she opens and sees photos of Duncan tied up and beaten with bloody bruises and a knife pointing at his neck.

 **Caller (evilly):** _Yeah… We have some fun. I bet being a bad boy couldn't save him this time._

 **Courtney (sobbing almost crying):** _Please, leave us alone. If this is some joke I swear I will call the police._

 **Caller:** _Haha I'll have some fun with you both long enough until the police arrive as you gasp for air like little Duncan here. But guess what?... You can save him; you can save both of your asses today._

 **Courtney (sobbing):** _Please I love him, leave us alone please, what do you want._

 **Caller:** _If you can answer me a question I'll think about it._

 **Courtney:** _Please, don't do this._

 **Caller:** _Come on… It will be fun, it's your favorite subject, horror movies._

 **Courtney (sobbing):** _Please no._

 **Caller (evilly, ignoring her):** _What was the name of the demon in the exorcist?_

 **Courtney (still sobbing):** _I don't know, please._

 **Caller:** _It's your favorite scary movie remember. You have watched it hundreds of times, the little girl gets possessed and pukes, she masturbates with a crucifix. Besides, Duncan's time counts on you. Every time he breathes less._

 **Courtney (sobbing but decided):** _Ok, ok, it was... Pazuzu, it was Pazuzu._

 **Caller:** _Ok, Next question._

 **Courtney (sobbing):** _Please no, you say one question, please._

 **Caller:** _Oh, come one you are doing so great, just two more question and you both can live another day._

 **Courtney (crying):** _please..._

 **Caller:** _What was the name of the girl who bullied Carrie?_

 **Courtney:** _What? How am I a supposed to know that?_

 **Caller:** _Hint hint, it's a spoiled bitch with a bossy attitude just like you._

 **Courtney (kind of angry):** _Oh, fuck you that's not even a horror movie._

 **Caller:** _Haha well... Wrong answer! You should consider controlling your temper, lucky for you, you have one more question but for poor Duncan… Times up._

After saying this though the phone there are some slicing sounds and muffled screams.

 **Courtney (screaming sadly** _ **):**_ _No! No! please no! What did you do to him, what did you do to him!_

 **Caller (evilly):** _Hehe, you should know some people hate spoilers but on the bright side, we can continue with you… The only star of the movie._

 **Courtney (yelling):** _Fuck you!, you think this is some kind of movie, you fucking psycho._

 **Caller (laughing evilly):** _Well for me it is and I am the director and now it's your time for shine like you always do, you are the star, the hot Latina with the attitude and the big ass… Last question awaits._

 **Courtney (sobbing quietly):** _Fuck you, fuck you..._

 **Caller:** _From which window I am looking at you?_

 **Courtney (shocked):** _What? What did you say?_

Courtney starts looking at every window scared and locking all the doors of the house panicked.

 **Caller:** _I'm closer than you think._

Courtney starts to move closer to the door glass in her kitchen looking outside but not seeing anything in the dark of the night so she moves back to the kitchen.

 **Caller:** _Oh court, sorry but your times up._

From the other side of the room, something is thrown through the backyard window.

Courtney jumps scared and starts to move closely to see what was thrown, but what she sees is probably the most disturbing picture she is going to see for the remainder of her life

Is Duncan's body, both hands tied up and with a lot of bloody cuts through his body with a big one in his belly, which has all of his guts pouring out and a big cut through his neck. Before she can come any closer to the body, the killer appears on the door, wearing a hooded black robe with a white ghostly mask and holding a big knife.

Ghostface starts chasing after Courtney, who tries to open the locked door to the house and manages to dodge the killer knife, which sticks lodged on the door.

Courtney immediately runs upstairs to her room and locks herself in her bedroom and scared picks up the phone to call 911.

 **911:** _Hello 911 how can I help you?_

 **Courtney (sobbing scared and desperate):** _Please, you need to help me please, there is someone in my house and it's trying to kill me, please-_

Before she can continue Ghostface burst through the door and starts running to stab her but Courtney manages to dodge again only for the knife to slash across her shoulder making her scream in pain. She starts moving weakly to run downstairs when Ghostface catch up to her and stabs her through the back.

 **Courtney (weakly cry):** _Please..._

Ghostface pushes her making fall all the way downstairs, hitting the floor hard.

Courtney starts crawling weakly at the door trying to escape but Ghostface walks slowly behind, grabbing her by the hair and sending her with force through the backyard glass door.

Courtney crashes hard in the grass with a lot of cuts and bloody bruises. She is very weak to move or crawl, so she only tries to cry for help as Ghostface walks up to her and turns her over.

 **Courtney (weakly sobbing):** _Why…_

Ghostface leans over her and stares at her for a second before raising his knife and after a second bring it across her neck.


	2. Inquisitive

Chapter 2: Inquisitive

May 15, Monday 9:20 a.m.

A new day has begun in Wawanaka. People going to work, kids going to school, and unfortunately, police cars having to go to a crime scene, two local teenagers found murdered and massacred last night.

Bridgette Baker, a College student, who was considered once ago to be a popular girl is walking along the sidewalk to classes wondering why all the news vans are doing there with the reporters. While walking she sees her friend Cody Anderson walking up to her.

 **Cody (happy):** _Hey Bridge._ He says going over to hug her.

 **Bridgette (happy):** _Hi Cody, what's up'?_

 **Cody:** _I'm fine. What about you, how are doing?_

 **Bridgette:** _Well I'm good but now that you're asking, what is all this buzz around here? Don't tell me that is because of the anniversary._ While saying this they are walking up to the school entrance.

 **Cody:** _Wow pal, didn't you hear? Duncan Nelson and Courtney Rios were murdered last night._

At the hearing of this news, Bridgette turns around to look at the Cody, eyes widened.

 **Bridgette (shocked):** _What? no way ... Are you serious… How do you know?_

 **Cody:** _Is all over the news. The police say they were found in Courtney's house butchered and guts open like animals, poor them._

 **Bridgette (still shocked and sad):** _Oh my god. I know Courtney and I didn't talk a lot lately but she was still my friend._

 **Cody:** _Yeah, I remember. But hey don't worry, I bet the police are here for that you know, to catch the killer and for us to be safe._

 **Bridgette (little sad):** _Yeah ... But I can't believe it, who could do this?_

 **Cody:** _I guess maybe that's why they are here to catch the killer before he strikes next, you know like in that typical horror movies where usually the hot girl is that main character so I guess you are safe like me you know… Virgin._

 **Bridgette:** _Haha you know this is real life right? Speaking of that, you should try scoring with a girl on Friday, you know in Owen's party._

They keep joking between them as they get to their lockers. There, they find their other entourage friends: Gwen Prescott; Bridgette's other best friend, who is kind of a goth but is a very peaceful girl with a good heart even though she comes from a troubled house; Izzy Aldrin, the only redhead of the school who is very extroverted; Trent Hills, the musician of the group who is very calm and funny, and Geoff Loomis, the party boy of the group and Bridgette's boyfriend.

 **Geoff (happy and relaxed):** _Hi babe._ He says that while holding Bridgette and kissing her.

 **Bridgette & Cody:** _Hey guys. Did you hear the horrible news?_

 **Izzy:** _Yeah, that's horrible. I heard that Courtney body was left_ _unrecognizable._

 **Trent:** _I didn't know them very much but that Duncan guy was very nice to me, he helped me score 9 on my test. Who could do such a horrible thing?_

 **Gwen:** _A psycho who have watched so many horror movies that's for sure. I once dated him, he was very kind to me._

 **Cody:** _I hope they catch the bastard._

 **Geoff:** _Well, no killer is going to stop me from defending my sweet princess._ He said this while holding Bridgette and kissing her.

 **Geoff (kind of excited):** _You are still going to go to Owen party this Friday, right?_

 **Bridgette:** _I don't know babe, I mean. Owen is a party boy just like you and he isn't going to cancel his party but I don't feel like in the mood to go. I just want to stay at home you know, just watching movies._

 **Geoff:** _I could come to make you company. I don't have to go to the party._

 **Bridgette:** _That's sweet baby. We can watch some movies and have some time together. Good thing my aunt is leaving for work._ She said this while kissing at him.

 **Geoff:** _Ok, we will have our own party haha._ He said laughing and happily kissing her.

 **Geoff (turning to the others):** _What about you dudes?_

 **Gwen:** _Maybe I will bounce. It depends on how the week goes. Tomorrow I'm thinking about going to Duncan's house to give my condolences to their parents._

 **Cody:** _You know I don't like parties that much but yeah why not? Maybe I can score some chick and interview people for my blog._

 **Trent (jokingly):** _I don't think those two things go in the same sentence._

They all laughed _._

 **Trent:** _Just kidding, I don't think I'll go since I have to finish my solo presentation for the talent night._

 **Izzy (giggling):** _I want to get laid with Owen, he is kind of cute, so yeah, I'm going._

After saying this, they all laughed and then they each went to their classes.

While in classes, Bridgette was talking with Gwen, as they were watching the empty seat where Courtney once seated.

 **Bridgette (kind of sad):** _You know what is weird. Even though I know we weren't that close anymore, I'm going to miss her. She didn't deserve that fate; I think nobody deserves that._

 **Gwen (relaxed):** _Yeah… You know I'm just calm hoping that somehow the culprit who is still out there counts their time before the police catch them._

Next to them was seated Alejandro Serafini, Bridgette's ex-boyfriend, who is the school charming prince to most of the girls. He leans closer to speak to Bridgette.

 **Alejandro:** _Hey Bridgette. I knew you were close so I wanted to give you my condolences, maybe I can pass late at your home to give you some company._

 **Bridgette (stressed):** _Oh, so now you want to give me support, screw you Alejandro. I'm with Geoff and I am happy._

Before he can respond back, some police officers enter the classroom. They talk to the teacher and after a while, the teacher looks at the students.

 **Teacher:** _Alright people. As everyone knows, unfortunately, two of your classmates were found dead last night. Because of that and the investigation that is taking place, these police officers will call your name out and take you out for some questions, nothing to worry. Anyways, the first name: Bridgette Baker._

At the word of this, Bridgette felt nervous as the majority of the class were staring at her, so she stands up and goes with the officers to the principal office. When she arrives there, she is received by the Sheriff of the town, Hatchet, and the principal, Chris Mclean, who is in his chair observing.

 **Mclean** _: Hi Bridge. Please take a seat, here is some water if you like._ Mclean said while holding the chair for Bridgette to sit down while offering her a glass of water.

 **Bridgette:** _Hello. So what is what you want to ask me?_ She said while sitting down and receiving the water.

 **Hatchet:** _As you know, two students were found dead last night. I think you knew them, Duncan Nelson and Courtney Rios. So as a normal procedure, I am going to ask you a couple of questions, ok?_

 **Bridgette:** _Ok, that's fine._

 **Hatchet:** _How well did you knew the victims?_

 **Bridgette:** _I didn't know Duncan very well, but Courtney… She was my friend since the first year, but after… the incident of my parents…. we kind of went our own ways and pull apart from each other, but we talked from time to time._

 **Hatchet:** _You know if any of the victims had any enemies?_

 **Bridgette (thinking):** _Well, she was from the so called popular girls so I maybe there were some people who didn't like her but other than that, no. I don't think she ever pissed off somebody enough to… Well, you know._

 **Hatchet:** _Ok, one more question. Where were you last night at 9:30?_

 **Bridgette:** _I was at my home with my aunt, helping her with her bags. She is going to travel because of work._

 **Hatchet:** _Ok, I think that's enough for today, Bridgette. Thanks for your time, you can leave and remember, be safe._

Bridgette smiled and exits the office. After she leaves, Mclean comes closer to the sheriff.

 **Mclean:** _You know she is the daughter of you know…_

 **Hatchet:** _Of course, I know. Poor kid having to live with that nightmare the rest of her life. I don't blame her, and know this? Her friend murdered. Poor child._

 **Mclean:** _You think I should give them the rest of the day off?_

 **Hatchet:** _No yet. We will continue with the investigation; I'm going to make sure that's the sick bastard last murder._

After Hatchet exit the office too he was appended outside by none other than Sierra Ferrara, his nephew, who was an amateur and eccentric news reporter.

 **Sierra (intrigued):** _Hey uncle, I mean sheriff hatchet. I want to ask you a couple of questions about the murder of the teens Duncan Nelson and Courtney Rios from last night. Any information that you can give me? What kind of weapon did the killer use? Time of the murder? Is truth that the teens received a phone call-_

 **Hatchet (kind of irritated and interrupting her):** _Sierra come on. You know I can't answer you that. I'm in the middle of an investigation, please. So far we only know the girl received anonymous phone calls and nothing else. Anyways, what are you doing investigating this? You know is dangerous._

 **Sierra** _ **:**_ _I only doing my job uncle, come on. Besides this can help me improve my career as a reporter. I promised I will not piss anybody off._

 **Hatchet** _ **:**_ _Fine. Just be sure to be at home early, is dangerous right now with a lunatic around here and we don't know if he will strike next. Now, if you excuse, I have a press to attend to. See you at home, bye._

Sierra was left a little sad, but she knew that it was for her own good. Her uncle was her legal guardian and she was like a daughter to him. However, she decided to keep investigating a little more.

Meanwhile, after the classes were finished and the teens were on break, Bridgette's group were on the fountain speaking.

 **Bridgette:** _I still can't believe it._ She said this while resting on Geoff lap.

 **Geoff:** _I think watching so many horror movies makes you go crazy_. He said jokingly staring at Cody.

 **Cody (sarcastic):** _Haha very funny. Who knows, maybe it could be the caring boyfriend of the blonde girl._ They all laughed

 **Trent:** _At least if this was some kind of horror movie I wouldn't want to be played by a Canadian actor._ They all continue to laugh.

 **Gwen (signaling to the others** _ **):**_ _Hey guys watch that, is the popular group. You think they are mourning the death of their friend?_

 **Bridgette (to Geoff):** _You think I should go talk to them?_

 **Geoff:** _If that is what you want, then yeah. I can accompany you if you like babe._

 **Bridgette:** _Ok, will be right back guys._ She said while going with Geoff to talk with the popular group.

 **Cody (to the rest):** _You know she can't say that, right? That's when the killer strikes._

 **Trent:** _That's from movies, Cody. We should hook you up with a girl like fast._

 **Cody:** _In that case, do you have any plan later Gwen?_ They start to laugh.

Meanwhile, Bridgette and Geoff were going to talk to the popular group: Heather Wilson, the queen bee of the school to most people; Justin Wilcox, the hot guy, and Lindsay Robbie, the only one with a heart of gold but considered the dumb of the group.

 **Bridgette (to Heather** _ **):**_ _Hi guys, I'm sorry. I know you and Courtney were good friends so I'm sorry if this is hard for you._

 **Heather (little sad):** _Hey, thanks for the words. I know you two weren't close anymore but she considered you a good person, so thanks and yeah, we are sad that this happened to her._

 **Bridgette (responding back):** _Yeah, I know. It's sad, but I hope they can catch the culprit, whoever they are… Sick bastard._

 **Justin (sad):** _Me too. I mean, I didn't get along so much with Duncan because he was always getting jealous when I used to speak with Courtney. Anyways… You will go to Owen's party this Friday?_

 **Heather (kind of angry to Justin):** _Hey, don't be a dick._

 **Bridgette:** _Well, I don't feel kind of good so I will just stay at home. We should be going back now, see you around._

They all say goodbye to each other and went to their classes.

The rest of the day went not so normal for them, mostly because of the police interviewing every student, but besides that everything went fine.

When the classes were over, Cody was asking to people around about the murders for his blog, among those were the jocks of the soccer team: DJ and Tyler, the party girl Leshawna and the host of the party, Owen.

 **Cody (asking with a camera on hand):** _So. What are your thoughts about the recent murder of Duncan Nelson and Courtney Rios? Was it a lunatic who escaped an asylum or an intelligent movie fan who went nuts?_

 **DJ (kind of scared):** _First, I think what happened to them is sad because nobody deserves that and just thinking about who could do it is just scary. I just hope that nobody ever hurts me or my mamma._

 **Tyler (holding and making out with Lindsay):** _I agree it's sad and I hope the people catch the sick pervert, but nobody is going to hurt my linds on my watch, and regarding who did it. I would suspect immediately of a fan who went cuckoo, know what I'm saying? Haha._

 **Cody (holding the middle finger):** _Really funny and what about you Lindsay?_ He said that while zooming at Lindsay boobs.

 **Lindsay:** _I said it was the maid with the knife in the roof._

 **Cody (to himself):** _Ok thanks, not what I ask but thanks._

 **Cody:** _What do you think Lesahwna?_

 **Leshawna (eccentric):** _Definitely was a white boy you know, skinny steak? They are usually the craziest. Anyways, no killer is going to stop Leshawna from enjoying her life._

 **Cody (laughing):** _Haha ok, thank you._

 **Cody (to Owen):** _Owen, my man! What do you think about the recent murders and how they affect you?_

 **Owen:** _Well... you know it's sad, I mean Courtney didn't treat me so well but yet I wouldn't wish for something like that to happen to her, and Duncan, he was my friend and he always partied with me and stood up for me always when people mocked me for my farting problems._

 **Cody (coughing):** _I know, he was cool. Thank you._

It was like that with other students Cody interviewed for his blog. Meanwhile, the rest of the groups parted for their houses to rest for the day. Unfortunately, for one of them, it was gonna be their last day on earth.

While Bridgette was walking to her house, she felt she was being observed. She stopped to turn around and look, but after no seeing anything suspicious she turned back, only to bump and screaming at the same time at Noah Hicks, the most sarcastic but well minded guy, who was the class president and Bridgette's neighbor.

 **Bridgette (gasping):** _Shit Noah, you scared the crap out of me._

 **Noah (surprised and giggling):** _Haha sorry I didn't mean to, but it felt to me like you were looking for someone. Any stalker you want to tell me about?_

 **Bridgette (now relaxed and laughing as well):** _Really funny. I just have this feeling with the deaths that just happened the other night, like someone was observing me… What about you? Need something?_

 **Noah (intrigued):** _I don't see anything but anyhow… You know if you need something don't call me. kidding just kidding. Speaking of that, I just wanted to give your book back and you know in case you are going to Owen party this Friday, be safe._

 **Bridgette (relaxed and receiving the book):** _Oh, thanks. Yeah, don't worry. I'm not planning on going. What about you?_

 **Noah (sarcastic):** _Come one Bridgette. I'm not a party animal, I'm a book animal if that's even a thing. Well, see ya, take care._ He said waving her goodbye and going to his house.

 **Bridgette (waving goodbye):** _See ya._

Inside, she went to her bedroom to sleep, not wanting to think about the recent events.

May 15, Monday 8:15 p.m.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the town, where Trent lived, he was currently alone at home. He lived with his band in a rented house they all afforded to pay.

He was currently on the bottom floor feeding his cat. After he finished, he went to his room to start practicing, when the phone ringed.

 **Trent:** _Hello._

 **Caller:** _Hello_. It was a raspy voice

 **Trent (curious):** _Yes?_

 **Caller:** _Who is it?_

 **Trent:** _I'm Trent, who is it?_

 **Caller:** _Someone who wants to talk to you._ The voice sounded serious.

 **Trent:** _Ok... Geoff that's you? You sound drunk, what happened dude?_ He was thinking it was Geoff joking around.

 **Caller:** _Who is Geoff?_ The voice sounded more serious and intrigued.

 **Trent (realizing it wasn't Geoff):** _Oh, sorry. I thought you were someone else._

 **Caller:** _That's ok, shit happens._

 **Trent:** _Yes, I guess... So who do you want to talk to? If this is for the band, you should know they are on a tour right now._

 **Caller:** _Oh... Why aren't you on this tour Trent?_

 **Trent (unknowingly following the conversation):** _I'm the backup guitarist, but on this case, they were complete and I have tests coming, so…_

 **Caller:** _That's too bad._

 **Trent:** _Yeah well, you know how are rock stars. Anyhow, who are you calling for?_

 **Caller:** _What if I said you?_

 **Trent (kind of pissed of):** _What if I said goodbye?_

 **Caller:** _Why would you wanna do that?_

 **Trent:** _Why do you have to answer a question with a question?_

 **Caller:** _I'm a very inquisitive person._

 **Trent (semi-angry):** _Well, I'm an impatient person, so do wanna leave a message or not?_

There was a dead silence….

 **Trent (impatient):** _Hello? Hello?_

Silence again…and then...

 **Caller:** _Would you like to die tonight, Trent?_

Hearing this, Trent hangs up and nervously starts locking every door of the house. Then, he comes to the front door to see what is outside but finds it difficult because is dark. He decides to call Gwen instead.

 **Gwen:** _Hey Trent, what's up?_

 **Trent (kind of scared):** _Hey Gwen. You busy?_

 **Gwen:** _Why? What's up? You sound like you have seen a ghost._

 **Trent (looking nervously thought his front door** _): Yeah, this guy just called me. He has this weird voice and started to annoy me with some questions. He even asked me if I would like to die tonight._

 **Gwen (stunned):** _Wow, that's creepy. But hey, don't worry. Maybe it's just someone pranking you, hell maybe even Geoff or Cody, just relax ok? If you need anything I'm on the phone._

 **Trent (calmer):** _Maybe you are right, but who could be pranking like this with two murders happening not more than a day ago._

 **Gwen:** _Yeah you are right-_ but before she could finish there was a noise upstairs making Trent jump scared.

 **Tent (scared):** _Wow, I think there is someone upstairs. I call you back ok?_ He told Gwen hanging up.

 **Gwen:** _Trent wait no, shit…_

Trent was about to walk upstairs, but not before picking up his guitar in case he needed to hit someone with it. He was walking very slowly until he arrived upstairs and saw his roommate door open. He started calling out, thinking that maybe it was his roommate.

 **Trent (yelling):** _Josh! I swear if it's you, better speak man. This is not funny._

Before he could yell any further. he yanked the rest of the door screaming and bursting through the room, only to find the room empty and the window open. He started to breathe relieved and went to close the window, when suddenly a cat jumped from it scaring the hell out of him and making him drop his guitar.

 **Trent (breathing angry):** _Goddamn, fucking cat._ He said while looking down at his guitar.

When he turned, the door was closed, confusing him. Suddenly, the house went dark.

 **Trent (scared):** _What the fuck?_

In that moment, the lights came one again, confusing him. Suddenly, the phone ringed again.

 **Trent (scared):** _Hello._

 **Caller (evilly):** _Enjoying the show, Trent?_

 **Trent (determined):** _What the fuck do you want? Are you in the house?_

 **Caller:** _I already told you. I want to talk to you, and maybe I am… Maybe I'm not._

 **Trent (angry but scared):** _I swear if this is some joke I going to beat the shit out of you._

 **Caller (laughing):** _Haha oh is that so? Even if that means I'm gonna have to gut you like I did with Courtney and Duncan._

Trent stood shocked at this.

 **Trent (shocked but angry):** _What the fuck do you want? Choose your last words because I'm calling the cops right now._

 **Caller (laughing):** _Haha, oh Trent. What I want is for you to shine. Considering you are the star of this scene, so you should be the one choosing your last words._

 **Trent:** _Fuck you._

Trent hangs up and starts to dial 911, when suddenly, from the closet across him comes out Ghostface, taking him by surprise and stabbing him in the left hand.

 **Trent (yelling):** _Fuc-_ but before he can continue screaming Ghostface kicks him in the chest making him fall hitting the wall and at the same time lose his fingers.

Trent starts to stands up slowly due to the injury while Ghostface walks slowly to him.

 **Trent:** _Fuck you fucking psycho-_ and as he said this he takes the guitar and hits Ghostface legs with it making they fall hard on the floor.

Trent takes advantage of this and starts to run to the phone to answer.

 **911:** _Hello 911, What's your emergency?_

 **Trent (yelling):** _Help me please, there is someone in my house it's trying to kill me ple-_ but is cut short before he can continue. From behind him, a knife is stuck in his back.

 **Trent (trying to speak):** _He-m-plea…_

Ghostface takes out the knife, only to stab him back, over and over again, for at least 9 times. Then, he grabs Trent and takes him to the balcony. There, Ghostface stares at him and stabs him one more in the neck, before throwing over his body, which crashes hard on a car and makes the alarm sound off.

Ghostface watches from the balcony and after cleaning the knife, runs off.


	3. Close Encounters

Chapter 3: Close Encounters

May 15, Monday 8:20 p.m.

We see some images: An adult woman saying goodbye to Bridgette, a man yelling, a bloody knife, someone screaming, a flash news, the same man in a prison jumpsuit in trial, more screaming, blood pouring out, then the body of the woman all bloody, crying, kids staring at Bridgette at a classroom, more screaming and then Bridgette waking up, screaming. It was a nightmare.

 **Blainley (entering her room):** _Bridge, I was about to wake you up, are you ok honey?_

 **Bridgette (breathing more relaxed):** _Yeah… yeah, I'm fine, it was just a nightmare._

 **Blainley:** _You know if you need to talk-_

 **Bridgette:** _I'm fine don't worry._ She said this interrupting her and then noticing the luggage.

 **Blainley (looking at her):** _Sorry hon. I have to arrive early for my flight._

 **Bridgette:** _It's ok. I help you with the bags._

A moment later, they go downstairs to the front porch, where outside is a taxing waiting for Blainley.

 **Blainley:** _You sure you are going to be ok?_

 **Bridgette:** _Yeah, don't worry, just be home soon._ She said that while hugging her aunt.

 **Blainley (while hugging her):** _Ok hon, just be safe ok? I promise I will be back soon. I left you a schedule to help you while I'm gone and if you need anything else, just called me ok? Love you._

 **Bridgette (while saying goodbye):** _Ok, don't worry, have a nice trip. Love you._

She then enters the house and goes to the kitchen to drink some water, while at the same time trying not to think about the murders that just happened yesterday. Feeling alone, she decides to call Gwen.

 **Bridgett:** _Hi, are you free or something. My aunt just left and I'm feeling a bit lonely. I thought maybe you could pass by._

 **Gwen:** _Hi, yeah, my dad left for his daily time at the bar. Actually, I was about to go to Trent's, he just called me saying a guy was harassing him over the phone._

Bridgette felt a little nervous hearing this.

 **Bridgette (scared):** _That's weird… You know with the murders happening just yesterday, crap now you scared me. What if someone calls me too._

 **Gwen (kind of laughing):** _Haha, don't worry. There are better chances of Cody making out with me than a serial killer calling you tonight. I'm sure Trent is doing fine, look I will go there to see how he is doing and then I crash at your place ok? Let's say in 15._

 **Bridgette (calmer):** _I'm better now, haha ok I will wait, don't be late, bye._

 **Gwen (over the phone giggling):** _Haha ok, bye._

Bridgette hanged up the phone feeling calmer now that her friend will be coming to make her company while her aunt was away. She was about to go upstairs when the phone ringed back, with the id caller reading unknown number. However, she answered anyway.

 **Bridgette (innocently):** _Hello._

 **Caller:** _Hello Bridgette._ It was the voice from before.

 **Bridgette:** _Hi, who is this?_ She was confused.

 **Caller:** _You tell me._

 _ **Bridgette (confused):**_ _I have no idea._ Bridgette was trying to place his voice, it sounded distorted to her.

 **Caller:** _Scary night isn't it, with all the murders happening. Is like right out of a horror movie._

 **Bridgette (thinking):** _Oh Cody, you just give away. Why are you calling at this hour, Gwen probably just told you I'm alone and you thought of scaring me?_

 **Caller:** _Do you like scary movies, Bridgette?_

 **Bridgette (playing along):** _I like how you do that with your voice Cody, sounds sexy, maybe you can use that to hit on a girl you know, haha._

 **Caller (ignoring her):** _What's your favorite scary movie?_

 **Bridgette:** _Don't start, you know I'm not a fan of those kind of movies. I kind of hate them._

 **Caller (sounding curious):** _And why is that?_

 **Bridgette (continuing to play along):** _Because they all are the same. A stupid serial killer stalking some breasted girl who can't act and always run upstairs when she should be going out the front door. They are all ridiculous and cliché._

There was a brief silence when then…

 **Caller:** _Are you alone in the house?_

 **Bridgette:** _Oh Cody, serious? That's so unoriginal, you disappoint me._

 **Caller:** _Maybe that's because I'm not Cody._

 **Bridgette (curious):** _So, who are you?_

 **Caller:** _The question isn't who am I, the question is where am I?_

 **Bridgette (stopping, feeling nervous):** _So…where are you?_

 **Caller:** _Your front porch._

This gave her a pause. She moves to the window and puts aside the drapes, but doesn't see all the porch.

 **Bridgette (little nervous):** _Why are you calling me from the front porch?_

 **Caller (sarcastic):** _That's the original part._

 **Bridgette (determined):** _Oh yeah, I call your bluff._

She says that while unlocking the door and after some hesitation going outside to the front porch to find it… empty.

 **Bridgette:** _Haha good try Cody, tell Gwen to hurry, bye._

 **Caller (serious and screaming):** _If you hang me up, you'll die just like your mother._

This makes Bridgette to stop dead in her tracks, speechless.

 **Caller (deadly, mocking):** _Do you want to die Bridgette? Courtney or Duncan sure didn't, and I pretty sure Trent too… Haha yeah, I have a lot of fun with him._

Bridgette stays shocked hearing this, not knowing what to do or say for a brief moment.

 **Bridgette (shocked):** _What?... What did you say? … What did you do to Trent?_

 **Caller (evilly):** _Little music boy? I have a lot of fun with him, stabbing and cutting through his ribs and guts, but don't worry. You are the real movie star and the real fun is just beginning._

 **Bridgette (entering the house and locking the door):** _What? … Movie? … You think this is a fucking movie? You are a fucking psychopath you know that?_

 **Caller (laughing):** _Hoho, ow my Bridge. You should be thankful considering you are protagonist of this story, the blonde girl with the big breasts._

 **Bridgette (angry interrupting him):** _Fuck you! You piece of shit! If you think you are going to get away with this-_

 **Caller (responding back interrupting her)** _: Oh, I did with Courtney and Duncan, and just now with Trent boy-_

Before the voice could continue Bridgette angrily and crying a little hanged him up. Suddenly, a figure leaps from the hall closet behind, making her scream.

Ghostface leaps and gets on top of her. Bridge reacts fast and screaming, kicks him in the torso, making him fall. Wasting no time, she leaps to her feet and runs to the door to unlock it but when she looks behind, she sees Ghostface about to stab her, making her dodge in time and run upstairs.

She runs to her room and locks the door shut, then pulls her closet door open, placing the edge right at the door knob just in time when Ghostface comes pounding against the door ramming it open, but the closet door catches it in a vice-like hold.

While Ghostface keeps trying to get in, Bridgette goes to her desk and searches for her desktop cellphone to call the police.

 **911:** _Hello 911 what's your emergency?_

 **Bridgette (breathing heavily):** _Hello, please there is someone in my house. He has a knife and is trying to kill me, please. My address is 28 Dixon ST. Please send someone fast!_

 **911:** _Ok, stay calm the police are on route._

Bridge feels calm at this, but when she turns around, she sees the figure is gone. There is only silence in the room, except for her breathing. Suddenly, a noise comes from the window…...

May 15, Monday 7:52 p.m.

Before all this occurs, on the town police station, Sheriff Hatchet is in his office investigating about the murders of Courtney Rios and Duncan Nelson. He takes some whiskey from his desk and when is about to pour some in his mug to drink, there is someone on the door taking him by surprise.

 **Hatchet (jumping scared):** _God... damn it son you scared me, what do you need?_

He said this to his rookie officer Ezekiel Grimes, the youngest deputy in his station and one of the most loyal officers, next to the hot head Eva Perkins.

 **Ezekiel (king of laughing):** _Sorry for scaring you my General, but there is someone who wants to speak to you._

 **Hatchet (intrigued):** _Who?_

 **Ezekiel (to someone outside):** _You can come in. If you need anything I'll be outside, just scream or you know give the signal._ He said this while going outside and letting the other person in.

Entering the office was his nephew Sierra, who seated across the Sheriff.

 **Hatchet:** _Sierra? …. You are not supposed to be at home?_

 **Sierra (happy):** _Papa please, I'm just doing my work. I need to know more about the investigation, for my newspaper._

 **Hatchet (stressed):** _And I'm just doing my homework of keeping you safe. There is a lunatic out there and I don't know if he is planning on murdering someone else, besides you know I can't tell you much because is an active investigation-_

 **Sierra (interrupting):** _But Papa, look, I'm no longer a little girl, ok. I'm a mature 26 year old woman trying to become a famous reporter. Besides, you don't want anything to happen to me or you don't want me to become a reporter and move out?_

Before hatchet could answer, Eva entered the room fast.

 **Eva (semi agitated):** _Sheriff, we just received a phone call from Trent Hills house, one of the students of Morrissey High school, there are bad news…_

May 15, Monday 8:20 p.m.

Outside Trent Hills, several police cars are parked trying to secure the area and sending the neighbors to their houses, while the paramedics are taking Trent's body out of the roof of a car.

 **Hatchet (while watching the scene):** _Dear lord, what the hell happened?_ He says this while talking to one of the paramedics.

 **Paramedic:** _It's too early to tell exactly but from the looks of it, it seems that he suffered several stabs though his back and his ribs before receiving a mortal cut in the neck._

 **Hatchet:** _Alright take him to the morgue, tell me if you find anything._

The paramedics carry the body and take it to the ambulance while Hatchet goes to talk to his deputy's.

 **Hatchet (to his deputy's):** _Alright, I want everybody to secure the house and search everywhere for any kind of clue and I want a record of his phone calls. I want to see if is the same son of a bitch who the murdered that poor couple._

Hatchetthen goes to his car to grab a smoke, when he listens to a call from the radio transmitter, shocking him.

 **Operator:** _To all units, we have a 126, a call from 28 Dixon ST. please all the units-_

Hatchetknows that is Bridgette's address, so he gets out of his car and calls some of his deputy's.

 **Hatchet (yelling orders):** _Stinson, Mosby and Craven you stay here and secure the area. The rest of you follow me, we have a 126 on 28 Dixon ST. We can catch the bastard on time, move._

Meanwhile at Bridgette's, after hearing the noise from the window, she turns in time to see her boyfriend Geoff climbing through the window. Bridgette, without thinking, runs to hug him.

 **Geoff (hugging her):** _Babe, what happened? I was walking nearby when I heard your screams so I run over here and I climbed your window. What happened?_

 **Bridgette (sobbing and crying):** _It was horrible, the killer was here, he tried to kill me, he tried to kill me, I'm scared._

 **Geoff:** _Is alright, I'm here. I'm here and everything is going to be fi-_ But before he could continue, something fell out of his pocket: a cellphone.

Bridgette, seeing it, stood shocked and speechless for a moment. She stared at it and then raised her head to Geoff, looking at him in shock and confusion. Suddenly, the sounds of sirens are heard and she separates herself from the hug and runs off the room.

 **Geoff (confused):** _Bridgette, wait..._

 **Bridgette (screaming and running):** _No… no... stay away from me._ She screams this while running downstairs.

Bridgette gets to the door, unlocks it and opens it, coming face to face with a gun and screaming, only to see that is deputy Ezekiel holding it.

 **Ezekiel (embracing her):** _Wow relax, I didn't mean to scare, you are safe, its ok._

 **Bridgette (sobbing but calmer):** _He was here._

 **Ezekiel (to the rest):** _Ok, come one guys, let's go._ He says that as all the officers enter the house.

A while later, outside the house, Geoff is being arrested and escorted to a police car while screaming to Bridgette.

 **Geoff (yelling):** _I didn't do anything… come on Bridge you know it... please tell them-_ But before he can continue screaming he is placed inside a car and taken to the station.

In the police station, Bridgette sits with a blanket over her with Hatchet besides her.

 **Hatchet (comforting her):** _It's ok, we will make sure he stays away from you. He is your boyfriend, right?_

 **Bridgette (crying):** _Yes … I can't believe he did this I mean… I would never suspect from him but-_

 **Hatchet (interrupting):** _Relax, he is for now our prime suspect but nothing is official until we investigate him, ok?_

Just as he says that, though the entrance comes a sobbing Gwen who hugs her.

 **Gwen (hugging Bridgette):** _I'm sorry for coming late, what happened?_

 **Bridgette (hugging her):** _I'm fine, I'm just a bit scared. He called me Gwen and said if I would like to die and get away with it, like he did with Courtney or Duncan, he even said he just murdered Trent._

Gwen hears this and hugs her sobbing, while Hatchet looks away.

 **Gwen (sobbing):** _Actually…. I…. just came from his house…. the police were there…. there were ambulances-_ She couldn't continue because she started to cry.

Bridgette understanding hugs Gwen, also crying the loss of their friend. However, Gwen was suffering the most since she had a crush on Trent since kindergarten.

 **Hatchet:** _I'm sorry to interrupt, but unfortunately, we still aren't sure if Geoff is behind this but we still need to make sure that you two are safe and I think it would better for you stay together, especially now that your aunt is away for work._

 **Gwen (still sobbing):** __ _She... she can stay at my place, right Bridge?_

 **Bridgette (sad but relaxed):** _Yeah, I can stay at your place for now. It would better._

 **Hatchet:** _Ok, I think that would be safer and apart from that, I will send you each night a couple of deputy's that will make sure you are safe._

 **Bridgette (sobbing):** _Thank you, seriously._

 **Hatchet:** _Don't mention it. Should go home now and rest a little._

They all said goodbye and leave.

Meanwhile, Geoff is taken to the interrogatory room where Hatchet sits across from him.

 **Hatchet (looking serious):** _Ok, mister Geoff Loomis. You being 22 years old should make things easy for us. For starters, you still under your parent tutelage?_

 **Geoff:** _I don't have parents. My dad abandoned me they day I was born and my mother went out to "buy some booze" a month and a half ago. I think I can handle this alone._

 **Hatchet:** _Ok then. Want to explain what is this?_ He says that while putting over the table an evidence bag with the cellphone in it.

 **Geoff:** _That's my cellphone. I bought it three days ago, look I love my girlfriend. I was only walking nearby when I heard her screams and I run to help her, I swear._

 **Hatchet:** _If that's true, we will trace every phone call you made the last three days, see if we find anything suspicious. However, now that you mention it, you live two full blocks away from Bridgette and yet, is a coincidence that at moment you were walking, another of your friends was murdered._

 **Geoff (shocked):** _What... what do you mean… wait are you serious… who was murdered, what friend?_

 **Hatchet:** _Trent Hills. You knew him?_

 **Geoff (sad bursting to tears):** _No… please no…. He was my best friend…_

 _ **Hatchet:**_ _So, you are saying you don't have anything to do with it._

 **Geoff (getting a bit angry):** _Look. I care about Bridgette a lot. I would never hurt her or anybody and Trent… He was my best friend …. I'm not a killer._

 **Hatchet (serious):** _I want to believe you son, but we need the evidences to prove that._

Before the conversation could go any further, Ezekiel entered the office.

 **Ezekiel:** _Sir, the phone calls records came in, he is clean._

 **Geoff:** _Can I go now?_

 **Hatchet (smiling back):** _Yes, but unfortunately for you, you are still a suspect so I'm going to give you a restrict order against Bridgette and a prohibition for assisting to classes for the next days. Sorry son but is for the wellbeing of everyone, at least until this investigation is over. Ok, now the officer Perkins here will drive you home._

May 16, Tuesday 10:20 a.m.

The next day, all the news van were at the school again reporting Trent's murder.

Bridgette was walking next to Gwen, trying to avoid attention.

 **Bridgette (whispering):** _It's horrible having to hear all news, but is worse to live them._

 **Gwen (nodding):** _Yeah you are right, but don't worry. I'm here alright, everything will be fine we will go to classes and then go home, safe and sound. I promise._

Bridgette smiled and they hugged each other. They got to their lockers where Cody and Izzy were waiting.

 **Gwen (sad):** _So. You guys also know about Trent, right?_

They all nodded and then they did a group hug. It was hard for them to lose one of their closest friend in a horrible way and even worse for one of them to be a suspect. After a couple of seconds, they separated.

 **Cody (sad):** _He was a good guy. I just can't believe it. I mean, I didn't really suspect of Geoff you know? I'm really sorry Bridge. I didn't know he could do such a thing. I just want you to know that you can count on me for anything._ He said this while hugging her.

 **Izzy (joining the hug):** _Yeah me too, you know I'm the crazy spark you will always need._

 **Bridgette (calm):** _Thank you guys for your support, I really appreciate it._

 **Gwen (interrupting her):** _Mm Bridge…_ She said that because behind Bridgette was Alejandro.

 **Alejandro (smiling):** _Hey Bridge, can I talk to you for a moment?_

 **Bridgette (to him and then the others):** _Sure, mm guys can I have a moment please?_ The others nodded and went away.

 **Bridgette:** _So, what do you want to talk about?_

 **Alejandro:** _Look, I heard about what happened yesterday, and I don't want to sound like an asshole even though you think I'm on, but I want you to know that you can count on me. I'm your friend and friends support each other, right?_

 _ **Bridgette (thinking):**_ _I guess, so what are you saying is that you are ready to behave like a friend now and not like an ex?_

 _ **Alejandro (smiling):**_ _Yes, I will support you and help in everything you need. If that sounds good for you._

 **Bridgette:** _Yeah it does sounds good._

 **Alejandro (smiling):** _Hey, are you still coming to Owen party this Friday?_

 **Bridgette (surprised):** _What? Owen is still throwing a party after everything that is happening?_

 **Alejandro:** _You know that nothing can stop that guy from partying around, but I was thinking that maybe we could go there because is a place as good as any for you know... Talk. So, what do you think?_

 **Bridgette (thinking):** _I let you know ok? I have to go, see you around?_

 **Alejandro (smiling back):** _See you around._

When their classes were over, Gwen and Bridgette went home together with the company of a police car.

Meanwhile, two students decided to hide and stay at the school, the best friend's wannabe's Sadie Braun and Katie Brown. They were hiding in the school basket court, giggling around and talking about how they were going to have their first lesbian experience.

 **Katie (giggling):** _Sadie are you sure there is nobody left at the school?_

 **Sadie (giggling):** _Yes! Don't be so nervous. I can't believe we are trying this._

 **Katie:** _I don't know… What if the world doesn't end and… Hear me out… Justin Wilcox wants to get laid with us? I would love for him to pop my cherry._

 **Sadie (squealing):** _Hihihi, Yeah, me too, he is so hot, his abs and his butt…mmm_

 **Katie (excited):** _I would like to suck his big coc-_ she was cut short when Sadie's phone ringed.

 **Sadie:** _Sorry, ugh, I check it out really fast, wait a…_ She stopped herself after reading the message and her eyes widened.

 **Katie (confused):** _What does it say?_

 **Sadie (with a scared look):** _It says Justin would never even kiss you, you stupid bitch. Now you get to choose which one dies._

 **Katie (confused):** _What?... Are you joking?_

 **Sadie (sacred):** _No, I'm not. Is what the text says, look._ She says showing her the text, when another one is sent, making Sadie stay speechless.

 **Katie (scared):** __ _What does it say now?_

 **Sadie (panicking):** _It says choose now or I kill you both_

 **Katie (looking everywhere):** _Are you sure nobody is here?_

 **Sadie (bit scared):** _Yes!_

 **Katie (determined):** _Ok… Just relax. I bet is a joker fucking around._

They were starting to think it was actually a prankster so they decided to leave. However, when they got close to the first floor, the phone ringed back several times.

 **Katie (to Sadie):** _What does it says now?_

 **Sadie (scared):** _It says running isn't going to serve and for taking so long I will pop your friend cherry myself after gutting you like a filthy pig you couple of whores._

 **Katie (scared):** _Ok… let's get the hell out of here._

Suddenly, from the classroom next to them comes out Ghostface, who slashes Katie ear, making her scream and fall aside.

 **Sadie (shocked):** _Katie! nooo-_ But before she could continue, she feels a horrible pain in her stomach.

Sadie looks down and sees a knife in her belly as Ghostface yanks hard the knife side to side making her guts to pour out and her to fall dead on the floor.

 **Katie (crying):** _Sadiee nooo!_

Ghostface turns and starts walking to her. Katie starts crawling backwards crying and holding her ear.

 **Katie (begging):** _No please nooo... I didn't have the chance for Justin to pop my cherry…. please…_

Ghostface stops there for a brief moment, then leans closer to her only to bring down the knife hard on Katie crotch making her stay speechless. Ghostface then takes out to the knife only to stab it in her head, before standing up, cleaning the knife and then walking away leaving the grizzly scene.


	4. Heart's Desire

Chapter 4: Heart's Desire

May 16, Tuesday 8:11 p.m.

That night, Bridgette was with Gwen on her house, since her dad was just at the bar again. They were in Gwen's bedroom talking and listening to music, until Gwen decided to ask something Bridgette was hoping to avoid.

 **Gwen (intrigued):** _So, you think he, did it? … You know… The phone call._

 **Bridgette (confused):** _To tell you the truth. I don't know, I mean …. He was near my house when I was screaming and I didn't tell him to come, but he was with a new cellphone which I never saw him with. Fuck… I don't know… I was scared and now we can't see each other, you think he hates me now?_

 **Gwen (hugging her):** _Hey don't be sad, you have every right to be scared. We both know Geoff and he is probably sad that you suspected of him but he will understand. He cares about you so much that he is probably missing you right now._

 **Bridgette (calmer):** _Thank you Gwen, you are a really good friend. I just hope that this is over soon and we can move on._

 **Gwen (smiling):** _Yeah... me too._

They continued to talk a little more when the house phone ringed.

 **Gwen** : _I_ _wonder who is it._ She says that while going to answer it, after a minute she comes back to the room.

 **Gwen (to Bridgette):** _Bridge, is your aunt. She wants to talk to you._

 **Bridgette:** _Oh crap. I forgot to call her._ She runs to the hallway to answer the phone.

 **Bridgette (over the phone):** _I'm sorry I forgot to call you._

 **Blainley (semi angry):** _You don't know the scare you gave me. I called several times and nobody answered me, so I called at the police station to ask if they knew anything and they gave me this number saying you are at a friend's house. What happened Bridge?_

 **Bridgette:** _I'm sorry I forgot to call you… There was a problem yesterday… Someone called me and started to harass me but I'm ok now. The police say there is nothing to worry about. I'm staying at Gwen's for precaution until you come back._ She lied about the attack because she didn't want to scare her aunt.

 **Blainley (surprised):** _What? What do you mean someone called you? Look, I already finished with my presentation so I'm taking a flight home tomorrow night, that's ok?_

 **Bridgette (happy):** _Yes, I really miss you._

 **Blainley: Ok,** _I have to go now because I'm gonna have dinner with some work colleagues. Just promise you'll call me tomorrow, ok?_

 **Bridgette:** _Yes, I promise._

 **Blainley:** _Ok, see you soon, bye._

Bridge happily hangs up, but at that moment, the phone rings back, making her jump surprised.

 **Bridgette (yelling to Gwen):** _Hey Gwen someone is calling!_

 **Gwen (yelling back):** _I'm in the bathroom, just answer!_

Bridgette irritated picks up the phone and answers it.

 **Bridgette (nervous):** _Hello?_

There was a brief silence when…

 **Caller:** _Hello Bridgette._ It was him, her body stood frozen and the fear invaded her body.

 **Bridgette (scared):** _Noo… What do you want?_

 **Caller (laughing):** _Poor Geoff. It seems that not even your boyfriend stands a chance of being innocent._

 **Bridgette (yelling):** _Leave me alone!_

 **Caller (kind of sarcastic):** _You see Bridgette, I'm afraid I can't do that, you are the main star._

 **Bridgette (angry yelling):** _You think this is some kind of movie?_

 **Caller:** _Oh, but it is and you are in the starring role, the girl with the hot body that thinks she will save the day, but you see this is the fun part… This time there is no cliché, you are going to die in the end, just like your mom._

 **Bridgette (screaming):** _Who are you?!_

Gwen runs from the corner after hearing this, with a confused look.

 **Gwen (to Bridgette):** _Who is it? is it him?_ Bridgette just nodded.

Immediately, Gwen runs to call the police officers that were outside.

 **Caller:** _Don't worry about that… You'll find soon enough, I promise_. The phone went dead.

Bridgette then hangs up and stays there shocked and scared, as Gwen enters with deputy Ezekiel.

 **Gwen (to Bridgette):** _Bridge it's ok nothing will happen we are safe._ She said that while comforting her.

 **Ezekiel (picking up the phone):** _Hello? … Nothing. He's gone. Ok, don't worry you are safe, both of you._

Bridgette just nodded, but inside her head she didn't feel safe, she was starting to believe that maybe the killer is someone she knows.

May 17, Wednesday 1:15 p.m.

The next day, in her classroom, Bridgette was watching sadly at Geoff's empty chair, when she heard a voice.

 **Heather:** _You miss him a lot, right?_

 **Bridgette (taken by surprise):** _Ah? Oh yeah. I just hope he is doing fine. I know from the bottom of my heart he is innocent and I made a stupid horrible mistake. Thanks for your concern._

 **Heather (smiling):** _It's ok. I just want you to know even though we don't talk much I can also support you._

 **Bridgette (taken back):** _Thanks, and If you need anything, me too._

 **Heather:** _Don't mention it, anyhow …. You know if Alejandro would like to go out with me?_

 **Bridgette (surprised):** _What? Haha no way. You have a crush on him._

 **Heather (blushing a little):** _Well yeah, the way he looks, talks, his perfect body, his Latino heritage, but please don't tell him._

Before Bridgette can answer back, the teacher interrupts, making them quiet. They both giggle a little and Bridgette winks at her.

 **Heather (whispering):** _Thank you._

The teacher then receives a call and excuses himself, claiming is urgent. Izzy, taking advantage of this, stands up in front of the class.

 **Izzy (determined):** _Look guys, I know that there is some asshole psycho murdering people but that's not a reason to give up. It's more of a reason to show him we are a group, we are friends and we can stay together and united to avoid losing someone else. We shouldn't be scared of him._

As everyone applauds and agree in support, the class nerd Beth Wilkinson interrupts the celebration.

 **Beth (holding her cellphone):** _Guys…. Sadie and Katie didn't arrive to their houses yesterday… Do you think this has something to do with the murders?_

They all stood shocked and speechless.

 **Bridgette (shocked):** _What? What do you mean?_

 **Harold:** _What she says is that the aforementioned girls didn't make it to their houses and maybe the aliens took them._

 **Cody (irritated):** _Harold shut up… look! Is the cops._ Cody said looking through the windows outside as everyone went over there.

Outside, the polices officers lead by Hatchet were entering the campus with a bloodhound.

 **Mclean (though a microphone):** _All students. I need you to keep calm and stay at your classrooms._

Hatchet and his deputy's following the bloodhound were searching for any evidence of the whereabouts of the students missing when suddenly the dog stopped near a tree and started to bark. Hatchet looked up and saw a kind of sack that was being held by a rope. Oddly enough, the tree was behind the campus yard where no one could see it.

 **Hatchet (moving the dog aside):** _Good boy sparky, let's see what we got here._

He said calming the dog and getting ready to climb the tree. When he was close to the rope, he cut it, making the sack fall. From it, the bodies of Sadie and Katie came out all mangled up. All the police officers stood shocked and horrified.

 **Hatchet (looking at Ezekiel):** _Go tell Mclean to call off the classes for the rest of the week and to make all the students go home, now!_

Ezekiel did as he was told and ran to the principal office. Mclean, understanding the situation, spoke though the microphone.

 **Mclean:** _Your attention please. Due to the recent events that have occurred and until the investigation comes to a resolve, all classes are suspended until further notice, thank you._

Some students were confused as to why of the suspension while others were excited and didn't care. In the end, all the students left happily.

Bridgette and her friends were walking by a park, still wondering what the police found.

 **Bridgette (to Gwen curious):** _What do you think they found?_

 **Gwen:** _My guess is as good as yours._

 **Cody (by her side):** _Probably a lead or something. Nothing to worry about_

 **Gwen:** _Yeah, let's go home and watch some movies._

 **Izzy (joining):** _Mind if crash later tonight?_

 **Gwen:** _Yeah why not._

 **Bridgette (happy):** _What about you Cody._

 **Cody:** _No, I have to work on my blog. But since there no classes for the rest of the week at least maybe we could hang around tomorrow._

 **Bridgette:** _Ok, see you later Cody._

They all said goodbye and when to their houses.

Meanwhile, the paramedics were already taking the body to the morgue. Outside the college, Hatchet and the rest of the officers were being interviewed by several reporters.

Back in Mclean's office, he was finishing some paperwork.

 **Mclean (singing a tune):** _I wanna … be famous…._ Suddenly he was cut short when he heard a knock coming from outside his office.

 **Mclean (confused):** _Who is it? is there anybody there?_

He opened the door but the hall was empty, so he went back inside to pack and leave, thinking that maybe it was his imagination.

 **Mclean (continuing singing):** _I wanna… be famous…._ Then another knock.

 **Mclean (confused):** _What the fuc…. Is there anyone there?!_

He went to open the door, only to find the hall empty again. Irritated, he thought maybe someone had stayed to prank him. He walked to the other side of the hall but didn't found anything suspicious.

Back in his office, he closes the door as Ghostface leaps from behind it, taking him by surprise and easily stabbing him three times in the chest.

 **Mclean (screaming):** _Ahh… what the hell…._

Mclean falls backward while holding his chest and crying.

 **Mclean (trying to breath):** _Please… I can make …. You famous …._ He says that while passing out.

Outside, the reporters were still asking questions and a reluctant Hatchet was responding them.

 **Hatchet (kind of irritated):** _Any other questions?_

Immediately, several reporters raised their hands. Hatchet, looking who to choose, sees her nephew Sierra and decides to give her a chance.

 **Hatchet (signaling to Sierra):** _Yes, Sierra?_

 **Sierra (excited and happy):** _Is it truth that all the victims are related to the same serial killer and this criminal calls them before he kills them?_

 **Hatchet:** _For now, we can't explain that with details but you don't need to worry because we have everything under control, we are co-_

But before he could continue, there were some screams making the people look up and see a body hit the ground really hard. It was Chris Mclean.

 **Hatchet (immediately yelling to his deputy's):** _Ford, Perkins upstairs now! See if he is still there._

 **Sierra (coming closer):** _I though you said you have everything under control._

 **Hatchet:** _Please just go home._

 **Sierra (shrugging):** _Fine, see you at dinner then._

 **Hatchet (yelling):** _Be careful._ And with that Sierra takes off.

Immediately Ezekiel and Eva come back.

 _ **Ezekiel:**_ _There is no one upstairs sir._

 _ **Hatcher (angry):**_ _God damn it… Let's secure the area. It's a crime scene now and let's take away all the civilians…Ford and Perkins it's your shift to go to the Prescott's._

They nodded and went away.

May 17, Wednesday 8:03 p.m.

Meanwhile at Gwen's, she was currently in her bedroom with Bridgette and Izzy. They were watching Shaun of the dead, relaxing and laughing a little.

 **Bridgette (laughing):** _Haha, this movie is so funny, specially every time he kills the zombies. I think this was a great idea, three is better than two._

 **Gwen:** Y _eah, I agree and with the cops outside everything is fine_

 **Izzy:** _Hey, what if we call Justin to come over? He just lives next door and he is alone at his house all nights._

 **Bridgette:** _Oh, mysterious is the new sexy._ They laughed.

Outside, Ezekiel was talking with Eva in the car.

 **Ezekiel:** _I still can't believe all of this happening. First the students and now the Principal._

 **Eva (angry):** _Sooner or later we will catch that son of a bitch. For now, we have to stay here babysitting._

 **Ezekiel:** _Well, you have to understand that is Bridgette Baker that we are talking about. Don't you remember the Baker case?_

 **Eva (semi angry):** _Of course I do, but I'm not carrying it in my mind like the Sheriff does._

 **Ezekiel:** _You have to deal with it. He likes to bring justice to all his cases._

 **Eva:** _Anyways, this is boring. I don't think the killer is stupid enough to come stalk these girls while we are here._

 **Ezekiel:** _In horror movies they do. If you are really boring, you up for a make out session?_

 **Eva (stunned):** _For real?_

 **Ezekiel (joking):** _No, I'm just messing with you_. _Anyways, is my turn for perimeter check. I'll be right back_.

Ezekiel opens the door but then stays still.

 **Eva (intrigued):** _What?_

 **Ezekiel (looking at her):** _I wasn't supposed to say that._

 **Eva (confused):** _What are you talking about?_

 **Ezekiel:** _In any horror movie situation you can't say those words. it's the signature for no coming back, unless you are played by a tough guy like Jason Statham._

 **Eva (rolling her eyes):** _Yeah, yeah whatever. I will take a look crybaby._

She exits the car and starts going behind the house checking. Everything seems normal until she sees a window open upstairs so though the radio she calls back Ezekiel.

 **Eva (confused):** _Hey weird boy, there were any windows open on your last perimeter check?_

No response ….

 **Eva (calling back):** _Ezekiel, answer me back._

There was still no response.

Eva decides to go back to the car. There, she slowly walks to the front to see if Ezekiel is fine. However, she finds him in his seat with his head against the wheel.

 **Eva (confused):** _Ezekiel... This is not funny... Ezekiel._ She says this, while touching him in the arm.

 **Ezekiel (screaming):** _Bahh…_ He screams scaring Eva and making her jump.

 **Ezekiel (laughing):** _Haha, got you._ As he said this neither of them notice Ghostface running from behind Eva.

 **Eva (yelling angry):** _You stupid asshole, what's wrong with you-_ But before she could say more a knife penetrates her from behind.

Ezekiel reacts by reaching for his gun but is too late as Ghostface stabs him in the forehead with one swift move making blood to pour out like a fountain from his head. Surprisingly, Ezekiel still has the force to get out of the car while Ghostface only stays there watching.

He walks slowly but after only 2 steps, he kneels down.

 **Ezekiel (weakly):** _Fuck… Jason Statham…_

Then he falls on the floor in the middle of the street.

Back inside, while watching the movie, Bridgette gets up and looks though the window.

 **Gwen (looking at her confused):** _What's wrong?_

 **Bridgette (suspicious):** _I thought I heard something_. She says as she looks down at the police car, but can't get to see clearly.

 **Bridgette (confused):** _I can't see anyone there. It's all dark._

 **Izzy (relaxed):** _Relax, they are fine. Probably they went away to have sex._

 **Bridgette (still thinking):** _Maybe you are right but still… I'm going to make sure. Keep watching the movie, I be up in a minute._

 **Izzy:** _Fine, suit yourself._

While Gwen and Izzy continue watching the movie, Bridgette is about to make her way downstairs, when she sees the bathroom window open.

Bridgette looks confused, but before she can say anything, she is pulled into the other room by Geoff, who is holding her mouth to avoid making her scream.

 **Geoff:** _It's ok Bridge. Is me. I'm here because I wanted to see you so I came through the window._

 **Bridgette (surprised):** _I don't know what to say. I'm really sorry for everything Geoff. I didn't mean for this to happ-_ Geoff interrupts by kissing her.

 **Geoff (letting her go gently):** _I love you Bridge and I always will. I understand what happened and there is no need to worry. No matter what happens I will protect you always._

 **Bridgette (happy tear eyeing):** _I love you, and I would never suspect of you again. I'm sorry._

 **Geoff (hugging her):** _It's ok, don't be. I love you. I have to go now before the police outside suspects something is wrong. Can I see you at Owen's party?_

 **Bridgette (hugging him):** _Ok, we see each other there, I love you._ She then kisses him and watches as he climbs down and waves goodbye to her.

Meanwhile, back in the room, Gwen and Izzy are still watching the movie, when they notice Justin Wilcox arriving at his room in the other house.

 **Izzy:** _Wow. I didn't know the view was so good from here. I hope he gets naked so I can enjoy the show from right here._

From his house, Justin started to striptease while the girls where watching. Suddenly, Izzy phone started to ring. The id read unknown.

 **Izzy:** _Hello?_ She answers kind of annoyed.

 **Caller:** _Hello, Gwen?_ It was Ghostface voice.

 **Izzy (confused):** _No, is Izzy. Is this you Cody?_

 **Caller (serious):** _This isn't Cody._

 **Izzy (playing along):** _Yeah right, cause I remember Cody wanting to download a voice changer app just like this._

 **Gwen (confused):** _Who is it?_

 **Izzy:** _Is just Cody being an asshole._

 **Caller (still serious):** _I want to talk to Gwen._

 **Izzy (giggling):** _She doesn't want to talk to you._

There was a brief silence.

 **Izzy (playing along):** _Come on Mr. Killer. Talk to me. Aren't you supposed to ask me a question? Come on, bring it on._

 **Caller (serious):** _How is the movie?_

 **Izzy (stopping)** _: What movie?_

 **Caller:** _Shaun of the dead._

 **Izzy (nervous):** _How do you know we are watching that?_

 **Caller (menacing):** _Because I'm standing in the closet._

Izzy spins around to Gwen's closet door.

 **Izzy (nervously staring at the closet door):** _No, you are not._

 **Gwen (staring at her then at the closet door):** _What's going on?_

 **Izzy (to Gwen):** _Cody is being a dick._

 **Caller (yelling angrily):** _This is not fucking Cody!_

 **Izzy (answering back):** _Then who the fuck are you?_

 **Caller (serious):** _Open the closet door._

 **Izzy:** _You know there are cops all over the house, right?_

 **Caller (laughing):** _Already taken care of. Besides I'd have enough time to cut someone else open before help gets here._

 **Gwen:** _Are you sure that is Cody?_

 **Izzy (standing in front of the closet):** _There's no way that you are in there._

She comes for the doorknob, her hand shaking and then she rips the door open to find it empty.

 **Izzy (relieved):** _Liar, seeya around Mr. killer._

 **Caller:** _I never said I was in your closet._

Realizing what this mean she turns around to see Justin's room with a confused Gwen too.

Justin is flexing his muscles when suddenly from his closet comes out Ghostface, who slashes his arm and his belly, making him trip over.

Izzy and Gwen start screaming, prompting Bridgette to run into the room.

 **Bridgette:** _What's going on? -_ But then she stays speechless as she sees from across the house how Justin is being stabbed multiple times by Ghostface.

Bridgette immediately runs out of the apartment with Izzy catching up. However, Gwen is too shocked to move.

Outside, they see the police car with the bodies placed inside.

 **Bridgette (turning to Izzy):** _Izzy go inside the house and call for 911. Tell them the killer is here, go now!_ Listening to this Izzy goes while Bridgette run to Justin door.

Picking up a pot and throwing it through the front door window she manages to get in. Once inside, she only hears silence.

Bridgette slowly starts to go upstairs but all she sees is darkness. She arrives upstairs and arrives to the only room with light. To her horror, Justin is in the bed with all his insides exposed and the room is all stained with blood everywhere. Suddenly, Justin's phone starts to ring. She picks it up and answers.

 **Caller:** _Hello Bridgette. I missed you._

 **Bridgette (yelling defiant):** _What do you want? Why are you doing this?_

 **Caller (evilly):** _I already told you Bridge. Is all part of the movie: The death of Bridgette Baker, based on a truth story. Everything is going to make sense soon._ Then the phone goes dead.

Bridgette hears a sound behind her and spins around fast, only to encounter Gwen.

 **Bridgette:** _Don't come up here._ She says that while blocking her the view of Justin body.

 **Gwen (shocked and sad):** _Is he? …._

Just as Bridgette tries to hug Gwen, Ghostface lunges from the closet with knife in hand. He barrels into Bridgette, but she spins around and knocks him against the wall.

As Gwen runs for help, Ghostface turns on her. Bridgette lunges at him, which causes the knife to strike Gwen in the arm, slicing it open, just as Bridgette and Ghostface go tumbling down the stairs, hitting the base hard.

Ghostface grabs Bridgette by the leg, but she kicks him in the face hard, making him fall just as the police cars come to the house.

 **Hatchet (yelling):** _Police freeze!_

 **Bridgette (yelling happy):** _He is here._

But when she turns around there is no one. Ghostface has just disappeared though the back door, into the dark night….


End file.
